


The Baby

by Sl99py



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Caring Brian, Crying, Cuddling, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Hair Playing, Hugging, John Deacon - Freeform, John gets flustered easily, Lap Sitting, M/M, Nervous John, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roger is a real flirt, So is Freddie, Sweet baby John, The band loves their new member, They all love John, caring Freddie, caring roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl99py/pseuds/Sl99py
Summary: John has just joined Queen and is slowly trying to adjust to being the “new guy.” However the guys just end up babying their new member.





	1. Newbie

It had been a new start for John Deacon. He had just joined a band called Queen. Their drummer Roger Taylor was certainly a character as well as their lead singer Freddie. Then there was the tall guitarist Brian May who had been with the band for quite some time. John was still 19 which automatically made him the baby of the group. 

 

It wasn’t until after his first practice with the band when things started getting weird. He noticed his band mates would try to do everything for him. Such as grabbing him his guitar, offering him some food, and occasionally asking if he needed anything. John figures it was them being nice but he felt babied by their actions. He was perfectly capable of doing things himself. He shook off their off behavior as he left to go back home. 

 

———————————————————————————

 

Things were starting to get ridiculous with the band now for John. Roger would always want to play with John’s hair. John didn’t mind but it seemed to be a consistent thing. The blonde would tell John how pretty his hair was and he looked beautiful. It left John a flushed mess but he figured Roger was just being nice in his own way. 

Freddie would always be handsy with John too, always wanting to hug him and sometimes trying to cuddle. Sometimes Freddie would linger around the bassist as they were practicing and always end up by his side. John would give him a slight side smile and continue with his playing trying not to mess up. However, when Freddie would run a finger down John’s back it always made John mess up his notes. “Be careful darling,” Freddie would say with a smirk as he walked away from him. John had no idea if Freddie was intentionally messing with him but he tried brushing it aside. 

Finally there was Brian, who wasn’t as handsy with John as the other two were. They would have some nice conversations and John enjoyed his company. When it came to practice however, John would always notice Brian staring at him. When John would catch him Brian would just wink at him and continue like nothing happened. Then other times, John felt flustered when Brian would look John up and down and tell him he looked nice. 

John didn’t know how to handle all of this new attention. He felt his band was just being nice to him but on a new level. He figured it will all diminish soon and everything will be normal. They had a show coming up soon and John felt nervous about it. He wanted to do good and not mess up, after all the band picked him so that must mean something he thought. The show was in a few days so that meant more practice for the band. Everything will be fine he thought, at least he hoped so.


	2. Show Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John feels anxious about their upcoming show but doesn’t confide in his band mates about it. What he doesn’t know is that his fellow band mates know about his nervousness and help him the best they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shocked at how well received this has been and I want to thank you guys. I hope to update this as best I can!

 

 

John’s mind was racing with anxious thoughts about their upcoming show. He couldn’t mess up, he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to be tossed aside and the band just look for a new bassist. He knew he was over thinking things but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to screw up and he tried practicing to relieve his stress but his mind kept getting caught off guard. 

 

He had to head to practice soon and he was hoping he wouldn’t mess up this practice. He grabbed his things and headed out to practice. His heart was racing as he making his way over to practice. He couldn’t pinpoint why he was suddenly so nervous but he hoped he would be calm by the time he got there. 

 

———————————————————————————

 

When John got there his heart was still racing and he hated how nervous he was. This was just practice not the actual show yet he couldn’t understand his sheer nervousness. He walked into their practice space seeing Roger and Brian conversing on the couch. When the door behind him closed that’s when they both noticed John. Roger quickly stood up and made his way towards John. He wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders smiling, “You’re finally here,” he exclaimed. John’s body stilled, “A-Am I late?” Roger shook his head and patted John’s shoulder, “Course not love, Freddy is the one that’s late.” 

 

Love? John was wondering if Roger meant to call him that but he shrugged it off thinking it was the blonde’s habit. “Oh John while we’re waiting why don’t you sit with us,” Roger smiled. John didn’t have a choice as Roger was already dragging him to the couch. Roger sits next to Brian and pulls John down to sit. John felt weary about where he was sitting. He was practically sitting on Brian’s lap. He squirmed and tapped on Roger’s shoulder. “H-Hey Roger, do you m-mind scooting over?” Roger gave him a funny look and grinned, “Why? Anything wrong love?” John thought this was all a game, how oblivious are these guys? 

 

“I-I..I’m practically sitting on Brian’s lap and I don’t think he wants me-“ 

 

”It’s ok John I don’t mind,” Brian said dismissing John’s whining. John was looking back and forth between Roger and Brian. “B-But-“ Roger shushed John by putting a finger on his lips. “Shh it’s ok love we know how nervous you are about the show. We just wanna help you feel better,” Roger cooed. John felt a new wave of embarrassment course through him, how long did they know? He left looked back to Brian who gave him a warm smile and wrapped his arms around John’s waist pulling him closer. John slightly squirmed which was met with Roger chuckling. 

 

“It’s ok darling we’re sorry you feel nervous, we all were like that before,” Roger explained. By then John was sitting on Brian’s lap while Brian’s fingers were running through his hair. He had to admit that it felt nice but this whole situation felt awkward to him. Roger put a hand on top of John’s and caressed it gently. “It’s ok to be nervous love.” John only blushed deep red and had no choice but hide his face in Brian’s chest. Brian was then petting his head as they all sat in silence. 

 

“Hello darlings I see you’ve all gotten comfortable,” Freddie acknowledged as he came into the room. John gasped and quickly scrambled out of Brian’s lap much to Brian’s dismay. Freddie walked to John and ruffled his hair, “It’s ok darling we all know how stressed you’ve been about the show. Nothing to be worried about darling,” Freddie said while walking over to his mic. Everyone then got set up for practice.

 

———————————————————————————

 

Practice went surprisingly well John thought. He played everything well and even got a few compliments from Freddie. He felt a bit more confident about the show now. Especially after what Roger was telling him earlier. “Alright darlings I think we sound ready for the show. I’m going to call it a day,” Freddie exclaimed. 

 

Everyone started to pack up their equipment and get ready to leave. John was all packed up leaving only him and Brian there. “Hey John come here,” Brian called. John’s heart started racing wondering if Brian was going to tell him that he actually did terrible. He was proved wrong when Brian pulled him into a hug. “You did great today John. I bet you’ll rock it when we do the real thing.” John smiled and looked up at the guitarist. “Thanks Brian,” he spoke feeling quite confident. Brian smiled and nodded his head, “Next time you feel nervous just let us know we don’t want to see you being anxious about anything.” John nodded his head and gave a shy smile back to Brian. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow John,” he said grabbing his guitar case and walking about of the practice room. 

 

John went home feeling better about the show. For some reason Brian and Roger’s method of showing their concern seemed to work for him. He felt he was ready for the show. The only problem is...what was he going to wear? 

 


	3. Showtime Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day before the show and the band is getting ready. John has started to get more comfortable with the band. Then the Roger surprises John with wonderful news.

 

 

It was the day before the show and this was the band’s last practice for the show. John was tuning his bass plucking the strings making sure it all sounded ok. Everyone else was setting up and getting ready. “Alright darlings everyone ready?” Freddie asked. Everyone nodded their heads and waited for the cue to play. 

 

Freddie cued them on and they played through the whole set list. John would catch Brian and Freddie giving him warm smiles. That made him smile back satisfying his band mates. John was doing pretty good then Freddie walked by him standing right beside him as he sang. John took a glance off his bass to see what Freddie was doing. Freddie pressed against John’s side as he sang slinging an arm around John’s waist. John gasped and almost stopped playing but then stared down at his bass focusing on his playing. 

 

 

Freddie continued singing and started swaying both him and John. John was trying to focus and not stop playing but Freddie was making it really hard. John made an attempt to get out of Freddie’s hold but that resulted in Freddie pulling him closer. John shivered as he felt Freddie practically whisper singing in his ear. He looked back to Brian or Roger but they seemed to be minding their own business playing. He couldn’t believe this, the one time Brian doesn’t pay attention to him. 

 

 

 

Suddenly Freddie let go off John and walked back to the mic stand. John quietly sighed in relief as he left. He didn’t want to mess up in front of him. Once they finished the last song everyone was all smiles. “Great job everyone especially you John,” Freddie announced. John slightly smiled turning around to take off his bass. Once he set it in it’s case he felt a pair of arms around his waist again. He couldn’t help but let out a yelp as he was picked up and carried across the room by Brian. “What’s going on?” he questioned as he wriggled in Brian’s hold. 

 

 

“Nothing love we just wanted to tell you that you’re going to be great tomorrow,” Roger exclaimed. John was still confused as to why he was still being carried though. He felt Brian adjust him until he was being carried bridal style. John faces his other band mates feeling his cheeks get red. As the thought of the show came he still had no idea what to wear. “I-I don’t know what to wear,” he confessed. Roger gasped a little dramatically and shook his head. “Oh love why didn’t you tell me before, I’ll gladly help you out.” 

 

 

Brian gently put John down and Roger was quick to be beside John. “Let’s get going John, we gotta find out what you’ll wear.” John nodded grabbing his bass case and waving to Freddie and Brian goodbye. “Bye darlings we’ll see you tomorrow,” Freddie said before they left. 

 

 

———————————————————————————

 

 

 

John led Roger back to his flat to which Roger quickly made himself comfortable. “Would you like anything to drink?” John offered. Roger shook his head getting up from John’s couch. “I’m ok darling, now let’s go see what you have in that closet of yours.” John brought Roger to his room and opened his closet door. Roger quickly scavenged through as John waited patiently beside him. “You got a good style here John,” Roger complimented as he grabbed a pair of black bell bottom pants. He also grabbed a button up shirt and his black platform boots. “Try this on love I wanna see if it looks good.” John grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. Once he had everything on he noticed how the shirt cut down low to reveal his chest. 

He walked out the bathroom using his hands to cover up his chest, he hadn’t worn stuff like this a lot. He questioned why he even had this in his closet but Roger approached him smiling. He grabbed John’s wrists pulling them away from where John had them. “It’s ok darling you look amazing no need to be shy.” John grew flustered as he realized how he must’ve looked right now. Roger smiled while looking John up and down making sure everything looked right. 

“You look absolutely stunning John,” Roger said with a big warm smile. John smiled back and thanked Roger for his help. “No need to thank me love it was my pleasure,” Roger grinned. John figured he should change out of the clothes to preserve them for the show tomorrow. “I’m going to change really fast I’ll be right back,” he said dismissing himself to the bathroom to change back into his old clothes. When he was finally done he saw Roger on his couch again. Roger patted the seat next to him for John to sit. John sat beside the drummer and pondered on what to do next. “Did you wanna watch some telly?” 

”Yeah that’s sounds lovely darling,” Roger replied. John switched on the tv which turned on to a movie being played. “This ok?” John asked to which Roger nodded in agreement. It was very quiet as they both watched the movie. Roger ended up getting John to cuddle in his side. John was resting his head on Roger’s chest hearing the drummer’s heartbeat. He never thought that he would be cuddling next to Roger but with all the other antics his band mates are doing he shouldn’t be surprised. 

John didn’t know he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and noticed a different movie was playing. He yawned and sat up stretched out his arms. “Finally awake sleepy head,” Roger teased. “Sorry about that, I guess I just fell under,” John admitted. “It’s ok John, I thought it was adorable how you were kinda snoring.” John’s eyes widened and he hid his face with his hands. 

”Awe don’t be embarrassed it was cute,” Roger laughed pulling John’s hands away from his face. “Anyways I should probably head out soon,” Roger frowned. John whined and held onto Roger’s arm, “No stay.” John couldn’t believe he was asking him to stay but he didn’t want to be alone. Roger frowned, “I can’t stay here love I have to head back to the flat, gotta make sure Brian and Freddie aren’t causing a ruckus. Do you want to come back with me darling?” John nodded sleepily anything to not be left alone here. “Ok why don’t you grab your stuff and I’ll wait right here for you,” Roger suggested. John quickly got up and rushed to pack his clothes. 

John came out carrying his bass case and a small bag. Roger got up and grabbed John’s bass case to help him out. “Ready John?” Roger asked making sure they were ready to leave. “Yeah I got everything I need,” he smiled. “Ok good let’s head out of here,” Roger said opening the door. John made sure to lock the door before they left. Luckily it wasn’t too dark when they left as they headed to the band’s flat. 

———————————————————————————- 

Roger opened the door to their flat finding Brian and Freddy bickering over something on the telly. “Guys we have company,” Roger announced to get their attention. Both men turned quite annoyed that Roger had interrupted their heated discussion. Their annoyance quickly changed when they saw John peak his head through the door. They lit up in joy as they saw their youngest member there with them. “Ah welcome John so very glad you’re here with us,” Freddie exclaimed pulling John inside. 

John smiled and set his stuff down on the floor, “Thanks I hope you don’t mind if I stay tonight.” Freddie shook his head, “Darling you are always welcome here.” Freddie ushered John to the couch and sat him down. Brian immediately scooted over to be beside John wrapping an arm around him. “ How are you John?” Brian asked. “I’m better now that I’m here,” John replied. He did feel more at home here, they all seemed to enjoy his company. 

Brian smiled and lifted up John to sit on his lap. He hugged him close and rested his chin on top John’s head. John giggled and looked back at Roger who was smiling at them. “Awe I wanna be apart of this too,” he pouted. John laughed and held out grabby hands to him. Roger quickly sat beside them both and grabbed John’s legs resting them on his lap. “Having fun darling?” Roger questioned grinning at how comfortable John had gotten now. “Yeah I am,” John beamed. 

Brian’s fingers graced circles on John’s sides making the younger flinch. Brian and Roger gave each other knowing glances. Brian repeated running circles on John’s sides causing him to squirm. “T-Tickles,” John mummered. “Is that so?” Brian teased doing it again. John nodded holding onto to Brian’s wrists. Roger started tickling John’s sides making the younger let out a high pitched squeal. “R-Rogerrrr stop it,” he laughed squirming in Brian’s lap. Brian got up and laid John on his back on the couch. The drummer and guitarist started attacking their bassist with tickles on his sides and stomach. John’s face was turning red from laughter and he almost had tears in his eyes. 

Freddie sat in a chair to watch John’s tickle attack smiling at how much the bassist was laughing. Soon enough Brian and Roger gave the bassist a break. Much to John’s relief as he finally caught his breath. Freddie got up to help John up, “You two are real trouble makers to our poor Deaky.” John perked up at the nickname which caught Freddie’s attention. Freddie smiled and ruffled John’s hair. “Sorry about that Deaky love, you were just an easy target,” Roger laughed. “S’ ok,” John said while fixing his hair. 

”Well darlings it’s getting late we should help Deaky get settled. Big day tomorrow,” Freddie announced. “He can share my bed,” Roger exclaimed. Brian groaned in refusal but Roger was already grabbing John’s stuff. “C’mon Deaky I’ll help you get settled in,” Roger said like an excited child. John told everyone goodnight before following Roger to his room. Roger set John’s bag of clothes on the bed and his bass case in the corner of the room. 

“Alright love the bathroom is open for you to get changed I’ll be in here,” Roger explained. John grabbed his change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth stuffing his old clothes in his bag. He left the bathroom and came back into Roger’s room. Roger was already laying in bed without a shirt. He motioned for John to lay next to him giving him a warm smile. John obliged and got into the bed giving them a few inches apart from each other. That didn’t last long as Roger pulled John closer by his waist. 

“So John, Brian, Freddie, and I were talking about something and I wanted to ask you something,” Roger spoke softly. John faced him nodding his head to let the blonde continue. “We were all wondering if you wanted to live here with us. We hate for you to be all alone in that flat of your’s all the time.” John gasped and felt an immense amount of happiness. “Yes I would love to live here with you guys,” John exclaimed. Roger’s face lit up and he hugged John closer. “HE SAID YES GUYS,” Roger yelled out loud. Following Roger’s yell Brian and Freddie cheered. 

John laughed and smiled brightly at Roger, “Thank you guys so much.” Roger ran his fingers through John’s hair grinning, “No need to thank us love, we just want to be able to give you the opportunity.” John hugged Roger not letting go. Roger hugged back and that’s how they stayed. “Goodnight Deaky,” Roger yawned. “Night Rog,” John whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be out soon! Thank you all for the support so far on this!


	4. Drinks aren’t for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the show the boys are up to some partying. John is up for anything but then the band seem to set some rules for him. John doesn’t seem too pleased about it.

 

 

_“Boooo, you’ll never be good enough!”_

 

_“Get off the stage you poser!”_

_The band was staring at him with disgust in their eyes. John couldn’t take the humiliation anymore. He started bawling his eyes out and ran off the stage. He heard the crowd boo more and he felt the disappointment in the band._

 

_He kept crying as the crowd kept calling him names. He sunk down to the floor and cried until the band came backstage. “Nice going Deacon you blew it,” Brian spat out at him. More taunts from his band mates kept going back and forth. He knew he would screw things up._

 

 

 

_———————————————————————_

 

 

 

 

John awoke from his horrible nightmare feeling hot tears stream down his face. He didn’t mean to wake Roger up but a loud whimper managed to stir the drummer awake. “John..is everything ok?” Roger asked still half asleep. John couldn’t form any words but only choked up cries. Roger’s eyes opened fully upon hearing John crying. Roger hugged him closer and clung onto him. “It’s ok darling it was only a bad dream,” Roger explained. He sat up and pulled John on his lap. John adjusted himself until he was clinging the drummer. 

 

 

Roger slid off the bed still holding onto John as he walked out the room. Roger walked out to the living room setting John down on the couch. “I’ll be right back love ok?” John simply nodded his head hugging his knees to his chest. Soon enough Brian and Freddie were right next to him hugging him close. “What happened love?” Freddie asked caressing the bassist’s arm. John broke down in hysterics as he tried explaing his bad dream. Brian hugged him shushing him. “Oh Deaky you know that would never happen. We all love you and the crowd will too,” Brian said rubbing circles on John’s back. 

 

 

Roger came back with some tissues and water for John. Brian grabbed a tissue and wiped away John’s tears. John quietly thanked him and took a few sips of water. Brian smiled and handed John off to Freddie who bombarded him with praises and hugs. “Oh Deaky you are the most precious thing to us. We would never let someone hurt you. If you want we can cancel the show, we don’t have to preform it.” John quickly shook his head, “N-No I want us to play, I think we’re ready. And it was just dream.” Freddie nodded, “If you feel you want to we can, but tell us if you change your mind.” 

 

 

John nodded and smiled as Freddie picked him up and gave him off to Brian and Roger as they each said a thoughtful praise to him. He finally ended up back in Brian’s arms as Brian started walking back to his room. They each said goodnight and walked back to their rooms. Brian led John to his room and set him down on his bed. “We should still get some sleep, does that sound fine to you darling?” John nodded cuddling close to Brian as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

Everybody woke up hours later but it was John who woke up last. “Morning love, did you sleep ok?” Brian asked. “Yeah much better, no nightmares,” John replied. Brian smiled feeling relieved, “Good, how about some breakfast?” John was quick to get out of bed as he was starving. 

 

 

They walked out to the kitchen to see Roger on the couch watching the telly and Freddie in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. “Ah Deaky you’re awake! I assume you would be hungry come sit,” Freddie said holding out a chair for the bassist. John sat down and within minutes a plate was set in front of him full of food. “Thank you Freddie it looks good!” Freddie smiled, “I would hope it’s good I put my heart and soul into it,” he said dramatically. 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

“Is everyone ready? Don’t want to be late,” Freddie asked from the living room. Brian and Roger came out as well as John. “You all look lovely,” Freddie complimented, “Now let’s get going.” 

 

 

The group headed out to the van and set their equipment inside. Freddie was singing some of their songs on the way there and it put a smile on John’s face. Once they got there they checked in with the establishment and went backstage to wait. John was noticing as a good amount of people started flowing into the establishment. His heart started racing he started getting nervous. 

 

 

 

Freddie noticed John’s nervous shaking and grabbed the bassist . He hugged John close to him and played with his long hair. “It’s ok love just look at me when we preform,” Freddie told him. Brian started to help John with slowing down his breathing. Roger held his hand and gave him soft smiles. John felt much more relaxed and grinned. “Queen, 10 minutes,” a stage worker told them. 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

The performance was going great, the crowd were loving John. Some girls awed as John gave them a smile. John felt amazing up there, all his nerves were fired up with anticipation. 

 

 

He was kinda sad when their final song was starting. He gently tapped his foot and looked at Freddie who was singing his heart out. Brian was focused on his playing and Roger was drumming like crazy. He looked out to the crowd who had all smiles on their faces. They cheered and cheered. 

 

 

 

When they finished the show the crowd was in hysterics in cheers. The band departed backstage and John barely had enough time to put his bass down before Brian picked him up. He lifted him up and down handing him off occasionally to Freddie. “You did so good Deaky, we’re all so proud of you,” Freddie cheered. Roger ruffled his hair, “Wasn’t so bad after all right?” John laughed, “No not at all.” They all cuddled him praising him, “I say we celebrate,” Freddie suggested. 

 

 

The rest of the band agreed as they left to go pack their things in the van. They drove out to a random bar and went inside to find the place packed. Freddie held onto John’s hand to guide him through the crowd. They all finally found seats at the bar and Roger and Freddie were quick to order drinks. John was about to order when Brian interrupted him. “He’ll have a water.” John whined and tugged onto Brian’s sleeve. “Hey why can’t I drink?” he asked feeling left out. “Because I said so,” Brian answered with a stern voice. Everyone’s drinks came out and John had his water. “Freddie I want to drink too,” John demanded. 

 

 

“Oh love I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Freddie replied. John shook his head and took a look at Brian’s drink, “Can I at least have a sip?” he pleaded. Brian sighed and slid his drink over to John. “Just one sip and that’s it.” John quickly took the drink and downed a big swish. His face scrunched up in disgust and felt like he wanted to gag. Brian smiled and grabbed his drink back taking a swig. “Told you,” he said with a smirk. John shook his head and just drank his water. 

 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

The band came back home well past midnight and felt partied out. John was still full of energy after only having a water and some juice Brian bought him earlier. “So what else are we doing?” he asked. Brian yawned and stretched his arms, “It’s time for bed.” John shook his head in denial, “Wait why I thought we were celebrating.” Brian sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, “Deaky we’re all tired and it’s time for bed. It’s very late for you.” 

 

 

John gawked at what Brian has said, “I’m not tired though Bri. It’s not late for me,” he pleaded.  Brian shook his head and ushered John to the bathroom. “Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed love everyone else is going to sleep.” John couldn’t believe this, first he couldn’t drink and now he’s being forced to bed. “I don’t wanna go to bed though Bri,” he whined. Brian groaned and picked John up carrying him to the bathroom. He set him down and put toothpaste on John’s toothbrush. “Brush your teeth please,” he asked with more patience. 

 

 

John grabbed the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Once he was done Brian grabbed him his pjs to change into. “I’ll be in my room if you need me but Freddie wanted you to spend the night with him. Goodnight John,” Brian said. He closed the door to give John privacy as he walked back to his room. John quickly changed clothes and exited the bathroom heading into Freddie’s room. Freddie welcomed him with open arms and he had to admit that Freddie had a very comfortable bed. 

 

 

 

“We will try to do something since I know you didn’t get to celebrate that much tonight,” Freddie explained. John smiled, “That would be nice what would we do?” 

 

“Whatever you’d like darling. It’s your choice,” Freddie explained. John felt better about doing whatever he wanted to do tomorrow. “Sleep on it and let us know tomorrow what you think. Goodnight Deaky.” John clung onto Freddie before saying goodnight. He was excited for what tomorrow would bring. 

 


	5. Disco Deaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for the day to do whatever Deaky wants to do. John gets a little bratty with the guys but nothing like a good nap to do the trick. Then Disco Deaky comes out. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took awhile for me to update I made sure this chapter was pretty long. It’s gonna be the weekend and I hope to have time to write then. Hopefully chapter 6 will be out soon.

>  

 

John woke up entangled in Freddie’s arms and legs. He yawns and sits up removing Freddie’s limbs off him. He pokes at Freddie for him to wake. He then starts moving Freddie’s arm, “Freddie wake up!” Freddie stirs awake and grabs John’s wrist to stop him from poking. “I’m awake love.”

 

 

John smiled feeling satisfied that Freddie was awake. “You said we could do whatever I want today,” John stated. Freddie nodded and yawned, “You’re right darling I didn’t forget. How about you wake up Brian and Roger. We’ll all get ready and go,” Freddie said while sitting up. John scurried out of the room heading to Brian’s room. He barged in and jumped onto Brian’s bed shaking him. “Brian wake up now,” John exclaimed.

 

 

Brian groaned as he woke and saw the bassist on top of him. He smiled and slightly pushed John aside. “Somebody’s excited,” Brian chuckled. John nodded his head immediately, “Yeah Freddie said I can do whatever I want today.” Brian did remember Freddie mentioning that to him last night. He got out of bed and stretched his limbs. “Ok I’ll get ready,” he smiled going through his dresser. John left to then go wake up Roger.

 

 

He ran into Roger’s room and jumped on the drummer’s bed. He started shaking Roger awake hoping to wake him up fast. Roger yawned loudly and moved John’s hand away. “Darling what are you doing?” Roger asked. “Waking you up duh,” John responded. Roger sat up and yawned again. “What’s got you so excited?” Roger questioned as he got out of bed.

 

 

”Freddie said we could do whatever I want today,” John said, “Now hurry up I wanna go soon.” John pushed Roger’s back to lead him to the blonde’s closet. “Ok ok I’m going,” Roger assured the bassist. “Can I borrow some clothes? I don’t have much here yet,” John explained. “Of course darling, we need to make sure to get stuff your here soon,” Roger replied going into his drawer to find some clothes. He gave John a pair of pants and a shirt to wear. “Here you go love hope it fits.”

 

 

John smiled, “Thank you Roger, do you think I can move in my stuff tomorrow?”

 

 

 

“Absolutely you can, today is all about you and we will do whatever you want. Then tomorrow we can all help you move in.” Roger pulled John into a hug and kissed his head. “What do you think you’ll want to do today?”

 

 

 

John smiled, “I kinda wanna go to the park and maybe later at night go to a disco.” Roger hugged John tighter and played with the bassist’s hair. “Sounds like a plan Deaky, I’ll get dressed and then we can all leave.” John nodded releasing from Roger’s hug and scurried to the bathroom. He changed into Roger’s clothes and walked out to get his boots.

 

 

He sat on the couch waiting patiently for the other three to finish getting ready. Brian came out first and sat next to him. “Sorry for the wait darling,” he apologized. “S’ ok I wasn’t waiting for long,” John replied. “Did you brush your teeth yet?” Brian asked.

 

 

 

John merely shook his head no as Brian sighed. “Alright c’mon let’s get you to the bathroom.” John followed Brian into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. Brian put toothpaste on his toothbrush and waited as John brushed. Once he was finished he gave Brian a toothy smile to which Brian chuckled. “Do you want your hair brushed Deaky?”

 

 

 

“Yeah if you don’t mind,” John said as he grabbed his hairbrush. For the next several minutes Brian ran the brush gently through John’s hair. “Tell me if I’m pulling too hard darling,” he reassured him. “Ok,” John replied smiling at how good it felt getting his hair brushed. “Alright darling I’m all done, you look amazing,” Brian said running his fingers through John’s hair, “Your hair feels so soft.” John blushed slightly and thanked Brian for his help. Brian picked John up and sped off to the living room leaving John a giggling mess.

 

 

 

Freddie and Roger were standing by the door putting their shoes on. Freddie beamed as he saw John giggling. “Ready to go love?” Brian set John down to grab his shoes. John went up to Freddie nodding his head in excitement. He was ecstatic that he could spend the day with his band mates doing whatever he wanted. “I wanted to go to the park and a disco later tonight,” he acknowledged.

 

 

 

“Well that sounds like fun, I know a good disco dance spot in town, we’ll definitely go there,” Freddie promised. Brian came back out with shoes and they were set to go. They all left the flat and went off to do John’s plans.

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

 

They all arrived at the park at a fairly decent time. It was the weekend and there were quite a bit of children at the playground and people walking around. “What would you like to do Deaky? There’s some trails, the playground, or did you want to explore?” Brian asked. John felt like going to his favorite part of the park, the secluded swing set. “I wanna go to my favorite place here,” he exclaimed.

 

 

 

Roger grabbed John’s hand as John led the group to the swing set. There were no people there, it was secluded just how John liked. “It’s pretty quiet here,” Freddie pointed out. “I like it because its so peaceful and relaxing,” John answered. He sat down on one of the swings swinging slowly. Roger sat in the seat next to him already starting to build some momentum. John felt hands on his back to push him. He looked behind him seeing a smiley Brian. Brian kept pushing him to set him at a simple speed. However Roger was trying to swing as high as he could.

 

 

 

 

“Oh c’mon Deaky I bet you could go higher,” Roger challenged him. “Could you push me harder Bri?” John inquired. “Of course just tell me if it gets to be too high,” Brian said pushing John harder. Roger stuck his tongue out at John as he swung through the air. John felt butterflies in his stomach as he went higher in the air. He tried to remain calm as he wanted to beat Roger.

 

 

 

The tingles felt worse the higher he went, he hadn’t swung this high in a long time. “Briii it’s too high now,” he whined. Brian immediately grabbed one of the chains to slow down John’s momentum. He glared at Roger who was still swinging. He picked John out of the seat and cradled John in his arms.

 

 

 

“Oh Deaky I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Roger apologized. Roger jumped out of his seat mid swing resulting in him falling on the ground. The rest of the three laughed as they saw Roger on the ground. Freddie helped Roger up, he had grass stains on his pants. “I just bought these pants,” Roger groaned. Freddie just continued laughing at the blonde.

 

 

 

Roger walked towards John and Brian and gave a pleading look. Brian understood and put John back on the ground. Roger was quick to pull John in a tight hug. “I’m so so sorry John I didn’t know it would make you feel uncomfortable I feel awful,” Roger blabbered. John hugged back and smiled, “It’s ok Roger it wasn’t your fault. I guess it’s been awhile since I’ve swung that high,” he explained.

 

 

 

Roger sighed in relief, “Thank god, I say we stay away from those swings for awhile.” They all sat down and were lucky that the trees were creating a good shade for them. They were all telling stories about themselves and joked around for awhile. “Well darlings I think we should head back home for a bit before we go out to the disco,” Freddie suggested. They all got up and followed John back to the entrance of the park.

 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

 

Once they all got back everyone got comfortable on the couch and turned on the telly. “What now?” John prodded. “Well I think it’s time for a nap for you Deaky,” Freddie advised. Everyone their nodded heads in agreement much to John’s dismay. “What do you mean a nap? I don’t need a nap,” John gawked. “Darling please I’m asking nicely, can you please listen,” Freddie persuaded.

 

 

 

John huffed as he was quite annoyed about the situation. “I don’t want a nap,” he barked. “John, Freddie said take a nap and he even asked nicely,” Brian addressed. John looked to Roger for support but Roger only gave him a stare. “Brian and Freddie are right John, we don’t want you to be tired.”

 

 

John shook his head and his face grew hot in anger. His eyes started watering as he gave them a menacing glare. “I DON’T NEED A NAP,” he screamed like a child. “Don’t yell John,” Brian demanded. “I DON’T CARE,” John hissed as tears came down his face. This was all ridiculous, he couldn’t understand his emotions. John hid his face in his hands and cried harder hoping one of them would give him sympathy.

 

 

 

“John, why are you crying?” Freddie asked scooting closer to him. John scooted away from everyone, “B-Because you g-guys a-are mean.” Freddie got up and picked John up carrying him into his room. “Put me down I don’t need a nap,” he whined obnoxiously. Freddie set John down in the bed and laid next to him.

 

 

 

 

“Honey I’m sorry but you need a nap to relax,” Freddie comforted. John sniffled and wiped away his tears, “I don’t know why I yelled I’m sorry.” Freddie wiped away the rest of John’s tears while holding John close. “It’s ok love, you were upset it’s normal. We all love you so much and want what’s best for you. We’ll still go out to that disco you wanted to go to. Just sleep for a little bit and once you wake up we can go.”

 

 

 

“O-Ok I’ll sleep.” Freddie kissed his forehead and tickled John’s sides to earn a laugh from the younger. “Good. I’m sorry we riled you up like that,” Freddie remarked, “Just get some sleep and come out to get us when you’re awake.” John nodded and got comfortable as Freddie tucked him in. “Thanks Freddie,” John yawned feeling his eyes grow tired. “Anytime Deaky,” Freddie smiled.

 

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

 

 

John woke up two and a half hours later feeling more awake. He rubbed his eyes and slid off Freddie’s bed. He walked outside to the living room to find everyone watching the telly. Roger had passed out and Brian was close to falling asleep. “I-I’m awake,” he announced barely above a whisper. Freddie heard him and pulled him to sit on the couch. “Hello love how did you sleep?”

 

 

 

“Good,” John spoke quietly. He rubbed his eyes and saw Roger and Brian looking at him. “Feeling better?” Roger asked. John nodded and started to feel bad about his behavior earlier. “I-I’m sorry I yelled and didn’t listen,” he apologized putting his head down. Brian lifted John’s head and cupped John’s cheek in his hand. “It’s ok love we’re sorry about upsetting you, we care about you so much and we just want to take care of you.”

 

 

 

John smiled and flung himself to bear hug Brian. Brian hugged back pulling John on his lap. “Guys we should go soon before it gets too late,” Roger suggested. “You’re right, Deaky you ready to go?” Freddie questioned. “Yeah I’m ready.”

 

 

 

Brian gave John off to Roger and got up to get his and John’s shoes. He came back with John’s boots in his hands. He helped John put them on and picked John up again. John waited in Brian’s arms as Freddie and Roger got ready. Once they were ready they all departed for the second time. John was surprised Brian was able to carry him for this long.

 

 

 

He hid his face from the people as they walkedthrough the town. “You wanna be put down Deaky?” John shook his head no and clung onto Brian tighter. Brian chuckled, “Alright love, I’ll put you down once we get there ok?” John nodded his head and peaked his head over Brian’s shoulder to see Roger. Roger made a funny face at him which made him giggle.

 

 

 

They kept making funny faces at each other until they got to the dance club. “I’m going to put you down now darling,” Brian warned before setting John on his feet. John’s eyes lit up as he saw the inside of the building. They all went inside the colorfully lit up building and John could feel the music blast through his body.

 

 

 

Roger grabbed John’s hand and raced to the dance floor. “This was a good idea Deaky,” Roger yelled over the crowd. Roger grabbed both of John’s hands and started dancing with him. Roger was spinning John around and dipping him dramatically. John giggled as he got loose to the music. The music gave him a good rhythm to dance to. “Wow Deaky you got some moves,” Roger remarked trying to copy his moves.

 

 

 

John smiled and kept dancing to the song grabbing onto Roger’s hand to guide him. Soon Freddie and Brian found them and admired the pair dancing. “I reckon we let him have his fun for a few hours. Then once he gets tired we take him back home,” Freddie suggested to Brian. “Yeah sounds good,” Brian replied.

 

 

 

It had been few hours of dancing for Deaky, the rest of the three would occasionally sneak away to grab a drink and switch places to watch John. Once Freddie found out it was past midnight he went to grab John. He was dancing with Roger while having a big smile on his face. “Darlings I think its time to get going it’s very late now,” Freddie addressed.

 

 

 

They left as John was whining about staying longer. Freddie shook his head, “I’m sorry love but it’s very late, you need your sleep.” John huffed and took one last glance of the dance floor before walking out.

 

 

 

 

It took them awhile to get home as John complained that he didn’t want to walk anymore. Brian immediately picked him up to stop his whining. “You know Brian my feet are getting pretty tired as well,” Roger teased. “Too bad you can walk yourself,” Brian replied with a smirk. 

 

 

 

John giggled at the two’s bickering and saw Roger trying to convince Freddie to carry him. Roger never got anyone to carry him and turned to face John, “Lucky boy.”

 

 

 

They all arrived back at the flat near one in the morning. John yawned loudly, “M’ tired.”

 

 

“I know darling let’s get you to bed,” Brian cooed. “Can he sleep with me tonight please,” Roger begged. “Yeah only if he wants to,” Brian answered. Brian set John down and went to get John’s toothbrush ready. “Do you want to spend the night with me tonight Deaky?” Roger asked.

 

 

 

“Yeah I would love to,” John smiled. “Deaky c’mon and brush your teeth,” Brian called from the bathroom. John went into the bathroom where he saw a set of pjs and his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his pjs to change. “Goodnight Deaky I’ll see you in the morning,” Brian said kissing John’s forehead.

 

 

 

“Night Bri,” John announced before Brian left the bathroom. John quickly changed into shorts and a loose shirt. He went back into Roger’s room where he saw Roger on the bed. Roger threw a pillow at John to which he caught. “Nice shorts Deaky,” Roger teased as John sat beside him on the bed. “T-Thanks,” John stuttered.

 

 

 

Roger tugged on John’s waist to pull him closer. John scooter closer to him resting his head on Roger’s shoulder. “You have fun today love?” John nodded and cuddled closer to Roger, “Yeah it was amazing thanks for dancing with me.”

 

 

“Anytime, you’re a good dance partner,” Roger smiled cheekily. John yawned again feeling more tired by the minute. “Let’s get to bed love we’ve got a big day tomorrow moving your stuff in here,” Roger explained. John nodded laying back on the bed curling up next to Roger. Roger threw his arm around John’s waist and used his other hand to run his fingers through John’s hair. “Goodnight Deaky.”

 

 

“Goodnight Rog.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really hoping there wasn’t any typos in this. If there is sorry about that I read through it once and was too lazy from that point.


	6. Bratty Mover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John becomes pretty bratty while the boys help move his stuff to the new flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry about taking forever to update. I needed a break and I should’ve said something. This chapter is kinda short I’m sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy though.

It had been a busy morning for the boys. Freddie and Brian waited for Roger and John to get up. It took Roger awhile to wake up but he smiled as he saw John curled up on his chest. He felt bad having to wake the bassist, but he could hear Freddie and Brian out in the kitchen. Roger gently shook John’s shoulder to wake him up. John stirred in his sleep and barely opened his eyes before closing them. 

 

“Deaky love you have to get up,” Roger cooed. John whined lowly and held onto Roger. “I’m too tired,” he complained. Roger certainly felt guilty for waking up John but he knew they had to get up. “Alright you leave me no choice Deaky.” 

 

Roger scooped John in his arms and carried him out to the kitchen. John whined about being put down. “Put me down Roger I’m tired!” 

 

Freddie and Brian grinned at the bassist’s situation. “Deaky don’t you remember that we have to move your stuff here?” Freddie asked. Deaky stopped whining and struggling instantly, “Oh.” Brian started laughing and grabbed John from Roger’s arms carrying him bridal style. 

 

John sighed and relaxed in Brian’s arms, “I’m hungry.” Brian sat down on the couch letting John adjust himself comfortably on his lap. “They’ll get breakfast going love,” Brian smiled. “Like hell I will,” Freddie argued back. Roger patted Freddie’s shoulder explaining he would do it. 

 

Freddie went back to the couch sitting next to Brian and John. “Let me have him while you help Roger with breakfast darling,” Freddie explained in more of an orderly tone. Brian groaned and handed John off to Freddie. “Thank you love,” Freddie teased to Brian. 

 

John smiled at Brian’s annoyed look he gave Freddie. Freddie hugged John closer petting his hair. “You ready to live with us darling?” 

 

“Of course! I can’t wait,” John exclaimed. Freddie started playing with the bassist’s hair making small braids and curling the long hair in his fingers. “You have lovely hair Deaky,” Freddie grinned. John felt his cheeks grow red at the compliment. “Thank you Freddie.” 

 

After several minutes of Freddie braiding John’s hair breakfast was ready. They all ate at the small table simply enjoying each other’s company. Afterwards they all got dressed to leave to John’s flat.

 

—————————————————————

 

 

They all arrived at John’s flat taking a look around. “Alright lets get packing, now Deaky you gotta remember, we can’t fit everything of yours in our flat so we may have to put some stuff in a give away pile,” Brian explained. John shrugged and went immediately to his closet to pack his clothes. 

 

A few hours went by as the boys packed John’s stuff. They set out a pile for stuff that they deemed the throw away pile. John came out with two suitcases full of clothes and more clothes in bags. Brian sighed, “Deaky that’s too much clothes to bring, I thought I told you to separate them.” 

 

“But I don’t wanna give them away I like my clothes,” John whined. “Darling I’m sorry but it’s either you take all your clothes and leave some other stuff, or you give away some clothes and keep your other stuff,” Freddie replied. John felt this was all unfair why couldn’t he just bring everything. Surely they could fit his stuff somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...what should John’s punishment be?? Let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to upload chapter 2 soon so stay tuned for that!


End file.
